1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack or stand for holding in an organized manner air brushes used by artists in various art forms including illustration, taxidermy, and the like. The invention is intended to bring order out of the chaos usually present in an air brush artist's studio where the implements are kept in a clutter of hoses and air brushes on a work bench, where there is little or no room to place a test sheet and the equipment crowds the work being done. The device of the present invention permits the artist to remain in one position. He may rotate the various elements to bring the air brush of proper color to him, rather than going after the air brush. A test sheet is immediately at hand. Everything is readily accessible to the object on which the artist is working.
2. The Prior Art
None of the prior art patents of which applicant is aware is particularly pertinent. Champagne U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,965 is directed to a workshop storage unit which bears a superficial resemblance to the air brush organizer. However, there are substantial structural and functional differences by which the present structure distinguishes over that of the patent. Knopf U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,597 shows a means of supporting a work piece to be painted in connection with structure for holding and storing the coloring materials. However, this patent is of only incidental interest. Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,902 is of lesser pertinence. It shows a number of liquid dispensing units connected by flexible tubing to reservoirs for those liquids, all stored within a portable housing.